


Brightside

by Jak_Dax



Series: Dragon Ball Oneshots [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Baseball, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Flying, Martial Arts, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Dax/pseuds/Jak_Dax
Summary: Yamcha needs more love. He isn't my favorite, but the lack of stories for him here is heart-breaking. If there is a Yamcha lover out there, this story is for you!Simply put, you meet Yamcha and grow a closer bond with him.





	Brightside

Your day had started out like most others. You got up early and began driving to work. Your drives were normally rather peaceful and the last time there was ever a problem was when that Cell guy was around. There was certainly havoc then, but it’s been a year since than and your life had fell back into routine much earlier on.

But for some reason, today decided to surprise you. You grabbed ahold of your binder filled with papers, seeing the corporation building up ahead. You parked your car in the parking lot and quickly rushed in, noticing that you were going to be late if you didn’t hurry. You scrambled up the stairs, bumping into someone and accidentally dropping your binder.

“Shoot.” You bent down, hurriedly picking up your papers.

“Oh Kami, here let me help.” The man who had bumped into you, bent down and helped pick up your papers. Once everything was grabbed, you stood up with the man who held your papers out to you. You took them with a thankful nod, deciding to get a better look at the guy.

He had black hair with parts of it that stuck up and parts that were grown out enough that they edged down. He was dressed in a white tank-top with a yellow jacket and matching yellow pants. The most striking part about him had to be the scars etched into his face. You felt like you had seen this man somewhere before, but where…?

“You were moving pretty fast, you need to be somewhere?” The man asked, breaking you out of your thoughts. You shook your head, your blood running cold.

“You’re right! I need to hurry!” You brushed past the man, but rather than leaving him behind, he followed right after you.

“Let me come with, if you’re late, I can just tell them it’s my fault.” The man suggested, running up to fall in step with you.

“You don’t have to get in trouble for me.” You shot down his offer, touched at his kindness, but not wanting to risk his status.

“Nah, I don’t work here and I’m friends with the owner of Capsule Corporation.” The man laughed slightly beside you. You just about halted in your tracks, looking at the man, incredulous.

“You’re friends with Bulma Briefs?”

“Sure, known her since we were teenagers.” The man gave a half-smile. “Let me explain things, wouldn’t want you to get in trouble for me being a klutz.”

“I guess if you insist…” You trailed off, as the man took the lead. After another flight of stairs, you both walked down the hall and into Bulma’s study. The man casually walked in, while you shrunk in on yourself as you stepped inside. Bulma was bent down, sketching what seemed to be robot sentry models, before she looked over to see you both.

“Yamcha, weren’t you just heading out?” Bulma asked, before looking to you. She beamed slightly and stood up, walking over. “___! Are those the files for the new battle armor designs?”

“Yeah, though I still don’t understand the upgrade. Your last sets of armor can withstand a year of brutal fighting. We preparing for the apocalypse or something?” You jokingly asked, though you were curious. What did Capsule Corporation need battle armor for?

“Guess “dark and brooding” is wearing out his own armor?” The man, you now knew as Yamcha, asked, sounding a bit cold. Bulma sighed, taking the files and looking through them.

“You got me there. He’s always whining about it, so I’ve finally decided to getting around to it.” Bulma glanced at the clock on the wall, before back to you. “You’re later than usual.”

“That’s my fault.” Yamcha cut in. “I ran into her while she was on her way up.”

“How am I not surprised?” Bulma shook her head, before giving you a slight smile. “You’re off the hook, ___. Mind making me a strawberry mocha?”

“I’ll get right on it.” You nodded slightly, before heading out with Yamcha. You relaxed your shoulders and gave him a grateful look. “Thanks for that. Bulma doesn’t get mad about me being late, but I definitely feel bad about it when I do.”

“No problem, you seem like a hard worker.” Yamcha rubbed the back of his neck, as he walked beside you down the hall. “So, how long have you been working here? Sometimes I drop by, but I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

“I started my paid internship about two months ago.”

“Guess I just come at off times and I have been busy.” Yamcha shrugged slightly. You stopped in the hall, causing him to stop.

“Have I seen you around before though? Because your face seems awfully familiar to me.” You admitted, looking him over, again.

“Used to be a martial artist.” He suggested, but you shook your head.

“That can’t be it. I don’t watch martial arts competitions.” A moment passed by, before you snapped your fingers in realization. “Oh my Kami! You’re a player for the Taitans!”  
“You watch baseball?” Yamcha’ eyes widened a little.

“Not too much, but my older brother does. He loves you.” You laughed a little. “You’re the best player on the team. You’re numbers… 00, isn’t that right?”

“Yeah, that’s me! Wow, it’s rare that someone recognizes me out in public.” Yamcha gave a sheepish look, his cheeks reddening.

“It did take a moment. Last time I saw you, you had this wild mane.” You gestured to his hair and he ran a hand through it with a half-hearted chuckle.

“Yeah, it was kind of a mess, so I chopped it off.”

“I liked it, gave ya character.” You smiled, seeing his cheeks redden more.

“Been thinking about growing it out, again, since I don’t think the spiked-up do fits me.” Yamcha shrugged slightly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Best leave the spiked-up hair to Mr. Briefs.”

“You’ve met the overgrown troll doll?”

“A couple of times, to be honest, he scares the heck out of me.” You shivered at the thought. “The man looks like he could snap me like a toothpick.”

“He probably could, but he’s scared of Bulma, so you’re in the clear.” Yamcha offered you a small smile.

“Good to know.” You brushed some hair behind your ear, looking at Yamcha cautiously. "I think I owe you one for helping me out. Would you mind maybe seeing me another time? Outside of work, preferably.”

“Really?!” Yamcha exclaimed, maybe a bit too excited at the offer. He must have noticed his outburst, because he cleared his throat, giving you an apologetic smile. “Sorry, it’s just… been a while since I’ve been out with a pretty girl.”

“That’s kind of surprising. I mean, you know the briefs, you’re a professional baseball player, and you do martial arts on the side? You kind of sound like the total package.” You placed a hand on your hip, giving Yamcha an unconvinced look. “Unless you’ve been under the radar, I doubt you’ve had a lack of dates.”

“You’d be surprised…” Yamcha cleared his throat, sending a grin your way. “You free this Friday around lunchtime? I wouldn’t mind taking you out.”

“Yeah, I usually get off work around one. I could definitely catch you around then.”

“Awesome! Guess I’ll be needing your phone number?” Yamcha added awkwardly, sliding out his phone. You laughed a little, taking the phone and putting in your number. Maybe the guy was a little awkward, but he seemed sweet and you needed to get out anyway. It gave you something to look forward to this weekend.

~

Alright, you weren’t going to lie. Your date with Yamcha had went awesome. The guy had taken you out to the beach and brought with him a home-cooked meal to eat at a picnic table. The meal included hard-baked soba mixed with veggies, fruit on the side, and some fresh lemonade.

“You made this all yourself?” You asked, just about in heaven from the soba.

“I had some help from my friend, Puar, but otherwise yeah. This was mostly me cooking.” Yamcha admitted, taking a bite out of an apple he had.

“This tastes amazing! You did a great job and tell your friend she did great, too.” You smiled, slurping up some more of the warm noodles.

“She’ll be glad to hear it.”

You both talked for most of the meal, getting to know one another. You were surprised to find out that Yamcha used to be a desert bandit, but had since then become a respectable member of society. You started to see why he was so insecure though, he thought very highly of his friends and didn’t feel that he fit their standards. From that point, you decided to keep both your spirits up and try to make this evening great for Yamcha’s sake.

Once the sun began to set, you both decided that it would be best to end the date for the night. Yamcha offered to walk you home, which you gladly accepted. You were walking down the street, side by side, as Yamcha told you about his old fear of women.

“Okay, now you’re just pulling my leg. You? Afraid of girls?” You laughed a little.

“It’s true and it was really bad!” Yamcha quickly defended, holding his hands up.

“What about your friend Puar? Isn’t she a girl?”

“Yeah, but she’s a shapeshifting cat, so it’s different.” Yamcha looked to the ground, kicking his feet a little. “It took some time, but I got over the fear, with Bulma’s help. But even without the fear, I have trouble with the ladies.”

“I think you’re overthinking it.” You stopped Yamcha, placing a hand on his chest. He looked to you, the beginnings of a blush on his face. “You’ve had so many things go wrong for you, I don’t think you think that anything can go right.”

“Life really hasn’t given me many chances…” Yamcha averted his eyes, speaking softly. “A lot of the time, I feel like I’m on the end of my rope…”

“Yamcha, when you aren’t being so down on yourself, you’re caring and considerate and I’m glad that you never give up on what you really want to do.” You poked him in the chest, sending him a knowing look. “You might like baseball, but I know what you really want to be is a martial artist. Maybe you won’t be the best, but you shouldn’t stop being what you love to be just because you aren’t the best at it.”

“Kami… that’s something I’ve needed to hear for a long time.” Yamcha exhaled, a smile coming to his face as he looked down at you. You both seemed to hesitate for a moment and you became aware of how close the two of your were, and the way you rested your hand on his chest. The former bandit seemed afraid for a moment, trying to work over a problem in his head. You knew he was afraid to take a step too far, so you decided to bridge that gap instead. You stood on your tiptoes to peck Yamcha on the lips, when you heard a swerving sound. “Hold on!”

Yamcha’s arms came around your waist as you were lifted off the ground, wind rushing past your head. You yelped, wrapping your arms around Yamcha’s neck as you heard something crash to the side of you. A burning heat graced your skin and you dared a look over. Your jaw dropped as you realized you needed to look over AND down to see a car smashed into the side of the building.

“Oh my kami!” You held tighter to Yamcha, as you looked at the down yards below you. “W-we’re flying!”

“Yeah, sorry you had to find out this way…” You looked back to Yamcha, who gave you a concerned look. “You alright? That car didn’t hit you, right?”

“No, you got me out of the way right on time.” Your heart was racing, surprised at what almost happened to you and what is happening to you. “So, you can fly… is there a reason for that?”

“I guess the easy answer is that I’m using ki to fly, if that makes sense.”

“Okay… we’re using life energy to fly, alright…” You gripped onto Yamcha’s jacket as you looked around. “And you know what you’re doing?”

“Sure, I’ve been flying for years.”

“Could you fly me home then? Maybe explain better how this all works?” Your arms were stiff as you held tightly to the man holding you. “And promise not to drop me.”

“I wouldn’t let that happen.” Yamcha held a bit tighter to you as he rose above the buildings and began to soar in the direction of your home. Your hair flew back from the rush and you slowly began to feel yourself relax. “I’m sorry if this ruined the whole date.”

“Ruined it? Us being hit by a car would’ve ruined it.” You looked back up to Yamcha, who glanced down at you. “You saved me and it’s because you can do something amazing, don’t ever forget that.”

With your nerves calm, you finally leaned up and brushed your lips against Yamcha’s. Pulling away, you found him looking at you incredulous. He managed to shake it off as a bright smile came to his features.

“I won’t forget it.” Yamcha looked ahead, speeding up his flight. “Things seem to be going up for me… for once.”


End file.
